The Legend of Ben Stark
by Steppo
Summary: Ben Stark is a teen. A teen sucked into this god-awful war between the noble Global Defense Initiative and the insidious Brotherhood of Nod. But there's one thing they didn't know about Ben: He's good... real good.


The Legend of Ben Stark  
  
By Ryan Stepalavich  
  
Prologue  
  
February 18, 1945  
  
Moscow Square, USSR  
  
1219 hours  
  
Chaos reigned in the square. People- men, women, children -were screaming, cursing, and crying for the death of their beloved leader, Joseph Stalin, also for second in command, and lover, known only as Nadya, who lied dead on top of him. Two men in the room where the cadavers lie stood erect, staring at each other, one obviously petrified. The other, a bald man with a goatee, smirked devilishly. "The immediate future," he sneered, "Comrade chairman I am the future."  
  
"My god Kane! What have you done?"  
  
"Simple, I have preformed a great purge of that which would destroy the Brotherhood."  
  
"But, why Nadia? Why your most trusted agent? Why not me?"  
  
"Would you like that?" Kane leveled a gun at the man, "Narmanov, you are far too important to waste like that. Besides, she served her purpose. I have no use for her now."  
  
Narmanov glared at Kane in a stare only found in the psychotic.  
  
"Anyway, how would you like to be leader instead of these" he pointed to the two dead bodies "these things."  
  
"I would very much indeed" Narmanov smiled as if he understood.  
  
"Then Mother Russia is yours, for now."  
  
"What do you mean 'For now'? I will never let the Motherland go! Not even to you, you swine!" Kane whipped out his PPK once again.  
  
"Another outburst like that and you will lie on the floor with these two." It was enough to shut Narmanov up.  
  
"I will come in good time, but not to you. To your grandchildren or great-grandchildren perhaps. Inform your offspring to wait for me in the year 2064. I will take my rise to power then."  
  
"2064? You will not be alive by..."  
  
"That is not your problem comrade, just be ready. Russia will become global when I return. Make no mistake about that comrade." Narmanov nodded his head like a robot.  
  
"I must leave now. Take care of Russia for me, will you? I would be quite upset if you squander it."  
  
"For the Brotherhood?"  
  
"For the Brotherhood."  
  
"Then I shall defend it with my life."  
  
"Good, until then Yuri Dimitryovich."  
  
"Unitl then Kane." Suddenly a blue hue surrounded Kane, still smiling. The hue became brighter, and brighter, until Narmanov was forced to look away. When the light disappated and all that was left was the gentle glow of his desk lamp, he turned to look at Kane.  
  
Kane disappeared.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
June 23, 2001  
  
Location Unknown  
  
2100 hours  
  
"Geez, RuSki! Fight like that a little longer and we'll all become rich men!" A teenage boy looked up to his slightly older friend and beamed.  
  
"You think so Josh?"  
  
"Heck yeah man! Kid, I wouldn't be surprised if you led the GDI all by yourself!"  
  
"Let's not push it now Josh. General is OK, maybe even Lt. General. But Supreme Commander of the GDI? You're crazier than I thought!" Both started to laugh.  
  
"Bitterman! Stark! Get your butts in here!" screamed a silhouette from the office window.  
  
"Oh man," RuSki -also known as Ben Stark- rolled his eyes, "what does she want now?"  
  
"Probably congratulating on the hundreds of credits we made betting at the War Cage" Josh Bitterman started to roll in laughter.  
  
"Yeah, sure," RuSki began to smirk, "She called you too, you know." Josh jumped to his feet, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"S-s-she did?"  
  
"Yep. Come on tweedle-dum."  
  
"Sure thing tweedle-dummer."  
  
"Look, you wanna start?"  
  
"Hey man, I know you're a good armchair general like Sheppard, but I could floor you in a second."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Probably?" Josh started fake swings with his arms, "I bench-press 220 and all I get outta you is a 'Probably' ?"  
  
"If you started benching more than you eat, I'd probably say something better."  
  
"NOW YOU TWO!"  
  
"Coming already!" RuSki and Josh double-timed it across the War Cage arena torwards the office.  
  
The War Cage was basically a small-sized arena with about 5,000 seats. In the center were two seats with the latest virtual reality helmets and gloves. Behind the seats was a huge video screen so everyone could see all the action. The game played 1 on 1 or sometimes 2 on 2 in the latest combat simulation based on the current Tiberian War between the GDI and NOD. The catch with this sim was, if the competitor lost, he died. Under each chair was a 40,000 volt taser ready to electrocute the loser and congratulate the winner. RuSki played over 100 battles on that thing, he didn't lose once.  
  
The boys had to sprint across the whole arena into the office. Thouroughly winded, the boys finally had the composure to speak.  
  
"What's up boss?" RuSki said in his toughest accent.  
  
"Quiz time" said the boss.  
  
"Not again"  
  
"Yep, WGDI is having another recap on the Brotherhood of Nod and of the GDI" The boss gave a wink. "Come on Ruskizik, you should be able to do this in your sleep."  
  
Ruski winced, he hated being called Ruskizik. "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
Josh sighed, "Man, why do we have to do this anyway?"  
  
The boss whiped around, "This isn't for you Bitterman! RuSki wants into the GDI, then he better know his stuff."  
  
"Well, sorry sweetie but I want in too." The boss glared at Josh, she hated being called sweetie.  
  
"Shut up or it'll be the War Cage for you."  
  
RuSki couldn't help but give a little laugh. Josh smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Cause it felt good that's why."  
  
"Man if I was just a few feet taller....."  
  
"But you're not so shut up"  
  
"Yes sir Capitain Jackoff."  
  
"Quiet you two," the boss turned on her stolen EVA, a small 8 inch by 5 inch box with a viewscreen in the middle. It's standard issue to all GDI and Nod commanders. The boss was lucky to get this one for a steal off the black market. She flipped a small switch on the back of the EVA. Suddenly a holographic screen flied up into the middle of the room for everyone to see.  
  
"GDI is continuing to buckle under the pressure from the Brotherhood of Nod as Sheppard makes exuses of civillian support of the brotherhood and inability of insertion into non-UN-allied countries due to sanctions by the UN."  
  
"Oh please," RuSki snorted, "Why cant they just say that they stink and can't hack it?"  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
"The Global Defense Initiative, sanctioned by the United Nations in 1995, is a global peacekeeping force dedicated to the end of all nationwide terrorism. Commanded under this man, Brigadier General Mark Jamison Sheppard, the GDI is composed of around 1.5 million men and women."  
  
"Who have no experience, no mental power, no intelligence, no guts."  
  
"Shut up RuSki!"  
  
"The Brotherhood of Nod, a secretive terrorist orginization, believed to have been founded in 1,800 B.C., is dedicated to the Neo-Facist conquering of all people and rescources of the planet."  
  
"And he will if I don't stop him." RuSki stood up straight triumphantly. Josh slapped him again.  
  
"Believed to be under the control of this one man, known only as Kane, the Brotherhood began it's reign of terror after the Supreme Commandant Dimitry Narmanov, of the late Yuri Narmanov, handed control of his once-continental Soviet Union to Kane. Kane thereafter murdered Narmanov and began a full socio-military frontal strike in all directions. His operations now peak in Africa, Australia, and Europe."  
  
The boss spoke up. "At least he ain't got the guts to attack the good ol' U S of A."  
  
"Wait and see. He needs to be stopped now."  
  
"The strength of the Brotherhood, believed to be in excess of 255.5 billion US dollars, is normally used in the exploit and extortion of top GDI commanders."  
  
"Big money. I think I'm having second thoughts on the GDI." Josh managed to smile. It was RuSki's turn to smack Josh.  
  
The boss switched off the EVA. "So, who do you think will win?"  
  
RuSki put on his grim poker face. "Nod. Without a doubt."  
  
Josh chimed in. "Nod."  
  
"You're both wrong!" The boss actually gave a smile. "Now that I'm sending you to the GDI for immediate command recruitment, the GDI might actually have a chance and a prayer."  
  
"You're what?" Ben beamed as if he had never beamed before.  
  
"That's right, I was just on the phone with a commander Phearson."  
  
"Paul Phearson? Man, how many teens are they gonna pull off the streets for command?" Josh looked as skeptical as skeptical gets.  
  
"Tell me one thing," the boss eyed both boys, "What do you have in common with Paul Phearson?"  
  
Ruski thought for a moment, not much exept the fact that he had been undefeated in the War.....  
  
"The War Cage!"  
  
"Bingo! See, Sheppard and I made a million-dollar deal that if I put his sim in the War Cage, I'd give the best players to him."  
  
"You mean we're..."  
  
"Commanders gentlemen. Probably even generals if you fight like you play."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"But be careful boys," the boss had her stern look again, "I think there are a few Nodi punks around the Cage. They might have blabbed to Kane and if they did, all heck will break lose on you two. Just get to the GDI base in New Houston and you'll be fine."  
  
"Does that mean we're fired?"  
  
"Laid off is more the term for this. Say hi to Paul when you go."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they both called. They exited the office laughing, beaming, patting each other on the back, and walking the whole way from Austin to New Houston. But, they were being watched, by a man with brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee. Kane knew they were coming.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Austin, Texas  
  
June 23, 2001  
  
2400 Hours  
  
A smile came upon Kane's face as he pulled his binoculars off his eyes. He could still see the two boys, but they were just specks. Specks that he intended to make work for him.  
  
"I don't understand, Brother Kane," a man with a Nod beret whispered next to him. "Why bother with a couple of kids when you can have any commander you wish?"  
  
"Silence Brother Seth," Kane snapped. "These 'kids' as you label them are twice the ingenuity that you have."  
  
Seth grunted. He did not like being put down by a couple of trailer park trash teens. If he was in command, he'd have them both publicly shot just for the fun of it.  
  
"I still don't like it. If these teens are so ingenious, then they should have no problem destroying the whole platoon you sent over that dune," he pointed east. "they'd probably know that the platoon is there already."  
  
"I said they're geniuses, not gods" Kane sneered, "We all have a weakness."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Seth, you are beginning to annoy me. Get back in the APC and watch."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!" Kane almost yelled. The two boys looked torward Kane's position. Kane hit sand. "Idiot! Seth! Get in the APC or else!" Seth proned all the way to the APC in an attempt to imitate Kane.  
  
"Stinger platoon, move in for capture on my mark. 3-2-"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Who was that on the ridge?" RuSki wondered.  
  
"Beats the heck outta me" Josh whispered, "I thought all the War Cagers went home at this hour."  
  
"Yeah. I don't like it." Ruski gave a suspicious scan of the area.  
  
"Think it's a decoy?"  
  
"Maybe. If it is-" A loud humming came out of nowhere, it seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Recon bikes! Hit dirt!" Both boys ran in different directions and dived behind cacti, houses, dunes, anything that would cover them.  
  
As abruptly as the humming began, motorcycles came blasting through a dune just east of the boys original location. The bikes were equipped with double rocket packs on either side. Close behind came some twenty or so riflemen. Both the soldiers and the bikes carried the same Brotherhood of Nod symbol. They all held their earpieces close and nodded simultaneously. They scattered in all directions searching for the two boys.  
  
If I can only get my hands around one of the riflemen, both boys thought at about the same time. But only Josh had his wish come true. He jumped a stray riflemen, wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck, and before the man knew what happened, Josh spun his head around with a sickening crack. He then took the dead body's M-4 machine gun and dove back behind some bushes.  
  
Good boy Josh, Stark thought. A recon bike was slowly putt-putting closer to his position. Now one for me. As the bike crawled within three feet of Ben, he leapt at it. The biker, completely dumbfounded, got knocked off his steed and Stark gladly took it and unloaded the compliment of missiles into the most populated area of soldiers he could find. Bitterman ran into a line of soldiers, mouth and M-4 screaming.  
  
Ben pulled up to Josh, "Get on you retard!" he screamed. Josh obeyed and they jetted off torwards New Houston and away from the half-dead half- confused platoon and a thouroughly angry Kane.  
  
"I am not a retard!" Josh yelled, "I saved your life!"  
  
"You almost killed me you idiot!" Ben pointed at his right shoulder.  
  
"Oh man," There was a bullet hole in it, "Did I do that?"  
  
"Was anyone else able to pull off a shot?"  
  
"God, Ben, I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's just be sure the medics at New Huston can fix me up or I'm going to put an even bigger hole in your head." They were silent all the way to New Houston.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"A failiure. I knew it." Seth almost smiled but didn't for fear of being shot.  
  
"Not quite brother," Kane picked up a bloody bullet, "We'll have at least one commander smarter than you are."  
  
"How? We didn't catch one."  
  
"We did, in a way." and Kane ordered the APC driver to drive to the Nod biological-center.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
New Huston, Texas  
  
June 24, 2001  
  
0545 Hours  
  
The two boys finally pulled into the GDI base. Josh was driving because Ben had passed out from loss of blood. Josh looked back, Ben didn't look like he was breathing much. Don't you die on me now Josh thought. As they pulled into the base, they weren't given the welcome wagon, figuring they were on a Nod recon bike. Deep click-clacks of machine gun magazines being loaded filled the air. About seven hundred men and women leveled their guns at the two boys.  
  
"Hold your fire!" came a scream from the base HQ. Eyes and heads alike swerved around to see who gave the order.  
  
"I said 'Hold your fire!' and I meant it!" came the voice again. This time Josh saw who it was.  
  
"Paul!"  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Paul looked down at Ben, "Holy crap! Medic! Get a medic down here or I'll kick all your butts!" Immediately, three medics scrambled to Ben with stretcher in hands. They lifted him onto the stretcher and he gave of a soft groan. "Hang in there buddy," came the voices of his two best friends. The third medic stayed with them.  
  
"Don't worry," the medic reported, "It's just a scratch." and with that Josh decked him. The medic looked like he was bound to tears.  
  
"Was that a scratch too? Or should I shoot you next?" The medic ran off.  
  
Paul looked at Josh, "Nice bike."  
  
"Nice base."  
  
"You wouldn't believe what it took me to get it looking like this."  
  
"With the sorry condition your medics are in, I can only imagine."  
  
"Come on, it's time to meet Sheppard."  
  
"He's here?" Josh raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Come on."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How long until the work is done?" Kane hissed.  
  
"About three days." a scientist said to the right of him.  
  
"Make it one," Kane demanded.  
  
"One sir? Impossible. We'd have to-"  
  
"No breaks, no food, no water, no sleep. I want my commander gentlemen, I want him now."  
  
"Sir, the cloning process itself takes-"  
  
"NOW!" and Kane walked off torward his not quite complete temple.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ben was surrounded by medics and doctors keeping a vigil over him and making sure that the web of IVs carrying fluids to his body were intact and pumping. Ben finally began to stir. His eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" a doctor hovering over his head asked. Suddenly, Ben's hand whipped out and grabbed the doctor's throat.  
  
"BEN! NO!" Paul blasted into the room with gun in hand.  
  
"Paul?" Ben managed to mumble.  
  
"Yeah buddy. It's me." Paul dashed bedside and put the gun away.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Ben let go of the doctor who was choking and coughing nearly half to death.  
  
"You're in New Houston, Ben. You made it."  
  
"JOSH! Where's Josh?"  
  
"Hey man," Josh leaned up against the doorway, "Had us scared for a moment didn't ya?"  
  
"Yep," and Ben smiled and conked out.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
June 25, 2001  
  
Nod Headquarters, Athens  
  
1400 Hours  
  
Kane sat alone in his command center, fumbling carelessly with a Nod insignia pin. He checked his watch.  
  
"It's time" he dialed a phone number to the Nod Biological center.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Chi Syung if you please."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is my commander ready doctor?"  
  
"Yes. But I must warn you, due to his rushed growth, he may be quite psychot-"  
  
"I don't care if he's half-man half-clown, doctor," Kane snapped, "Just bring him to the command center in Athens in two hours. I would like to evaluate him personally."  
  
"As you wish sir. -click"  
  
Kane hung up the phone. At last, the GDI will perish Kane thought. And I will be God.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How are you feeling, Ben?" Josh asked.  
  
"If I was any better I'd kill you for that bullet," Ben grumbled.  
  
"If you were any better I wouldn't be here," Josh smiled, "Sheppard gave me a mission already." Ben sat up as quick as possible. "Whoa, slow down there speedy. I said he gave me a mish, not you. You, he's gonna have you wait off until you've recooped." Ben laid back down, disgusted with himself.  
  
"If I wasn't so sloppy on our escape, I'd be kickin' Nodi butt right now."  
  
"If you weren't so sloppy, the Nodi would be kickin my butt. Any more careful outta you and you woulda missed that Nodi rifleman coming at me."  
  
"Who cares? You would have the bullet instead of me."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me about what my mission is?"  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Anyway, it's a fortification mission. We're landing in Estonia by hovercraft. We need to start our campaign by building a beach head there."  
  
"Wouldn't they have defenses there?"  
  
"Yeah, turrets. But Carter's backing me up with a few gunboats. They should take care of them." Josh made hand motions like an explosion was forming in his hands. "Then," he continued, "I have to wipe all the Nod guerillas and snipers so our mop-up crew can land."  
  
"How many men?"  
  
"4 Hum-Vees, 'bout 10 men, me, and a MCV."  
  
"Wow, MCV" Ben had heard about them. Mobile Construction Vehicles. New to the arsenal of the GDI. Able to build a whole base within hours.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to congratulate me on kicking off the Euro campaign?"  
  
"Just make sure you don't fumble at the starting line."  
  
"Yeah," Josh patted Ben's shoulder, Ben winced, "Take care of yourself will ya?"  
  
"You too."  
  
Josh left through the door. Ben tried to lay down and get some rest, but he couldn't sleep.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Well, where is he?" Kane began to impatiently tap his toes.  
  
"He'll be along," Dr. Syung said. But minutes passed, then hours. Kane couldn't take it any longer. He pulled out his PPK and pointed it at Syung's forehead.  
  
"Where is he? For the last time!"  
  
"I don't know!" Kane shot him straight through the forehead into a bloody, brainy exit out the back, and Syung crumpled.  
  
"Sorry to hear that Doctor." Then, there was a knock at the door. It was Seth, along with a five-foot-four person with a bag over his or her head.  
  
"My apologies for being late."  
  
"No need for apologies Brother Seth, Dr. Syung already took the blame." Seth looked at the bloody mess.  
  
"I see."  
  
"And who is this here?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce," he pulled the bag off, "Psyclone."  
  
It was Benjamin Stark.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
July 3, 2001  
  
New Houston, Texas  
  
0400 Hours  
  
Ben opened up his sleep encrusted eyes. At the foot of his bed was Paul Phearson, smiling slightly.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead."  
  
Stark yawned. "Oh, man. How long have I been out?"  
  
Paul chuckled, "Since yesterday? About thirteen hours."  
  
"Geez! I've gotta get to exercising before Sheppard sees me!"  
  
"No way! You still have to recov-"  
  
"Paul, I'm sick of this bed!" Ben sprang up, "I'm sick of the smell of antiseptic, I'm sick of the white walls, I'm sick of this room! I've gotta get out of here!" He quickly got changed into his traditional jeans, t-shirt, hiking boots, and 49ers baseball cap.  
  
"OK. But at least let me go with you in case you pass out or something."  
  
"Whatever. Come on! Let's go!!" They sprinted out the door. But, they were too late, Sheppard was waiting for them at the main gate.  
  
"Gentlemen, where are you going?" Sheppard said in his regal tone.  
  
"Uhhh.. General Sheppard.... sir.... we.... were... just... uhhh..." Paul's voice faded into nothing and he made a lousy attempt at a salute.  
  
"So, Ben, how are you feeling?" Sheppard ignored Paul and went to Stark.  
  
"Not bad Mark, a little dizzy, but some exercise would do me good." Ben looked at Paul, "Paul here is supposed to be my spotter."  
  
"I see." Sheppard forced himself not to laugh at the shivering Phearson. "Carry on gentlemen." Mark stepped aside.  
  
"Very good sir," Paul said as he grabbed Ben and nearly dragged him out the gate. Once they both caught up to an even pace, Ben knew that Paul was not happy.  
  
"Are you nuts? You don't call the supreme commander of the Global Defense Initiative by his first name!" Paul was clearly ticked.  
  
"Relax, Paul." Ben held up his hand. "Remember, I'm dating his daughter. He insists that I either call him by his first name or as 'Dad'."  
  
"You're dating Alice?!?" Paul was completely aghast, "Do you know what would happen if you dumped her?"  
  
"Yeah. Mark would pat me on the back and probably make me a General."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Mark just caught her trying to join a prostitution ring."  
  
"Yow!" Paul started to laugh, "I wouldn't mind runnin' that ring."  
  
"Yeah, then he'd kill me for sure."  
  
"Any idea why?"  
  
"Hi honey!" Alice, a five-foot-one blond with a very nice figure ran up to Ben and gave him a big bear hug. Right on his recovering shoulder. Ben screamed.  
  
"Oh God!!" Alice held her hand over her gaping mouth, "What happened?"  
  
"A little accident with Josh and an M-4."  
  
"I don't even want to ask."  
  
"And I don't want to tell."  
  
"Right. Well, I'm glad you're here. You wouldn't believe what the numbskulls and my idiot father is doing to me here!"  
  
"Is that why you joined the pr-" Ben kicked Paul, interrupting him.  
  
"X-nay on the ostitution-pray," Ben whispered.  
  
"Oh." Paul made a zipper type motion on his lips.  
  
"So what shall we talk about next?" Alice asked. They began to talk about infinite things; the battles Alice and Paul had, the War Cage, Nod, GDI, politics, the stock market, anything that came to mind. Until they came to a sudden halt.  
  
"Ben, what is that line on the horizon?" Alice asked.  
  
"I dunno," Ben shrugged, "There aren't supposed to be any training exercises for the NH base."  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we're in trouble."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
About one quarter-mile from the three teens, a pair of eyes were watching them. These eyes were cold, hard, and psychotic. They also belonged to Psyclone.  
  
"Orders sir?" A trembling soldier approached the psycho.  
  
Psyclone twitched, "Artillery only. Suprise them." Psyclone then began to giggle uncontrollably. The soldier raised a trembling radio to his lips and mumbled something. Then, all hell broke loose. The cannons began to roar in sequence.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa!" Ben watched a tracer shell dance across the sky, and another, and another, until the sky filled up with light. Some of these rounds slammed into buildings, demolishing them in their entirety. Some pounded the ground, leaving ten yard craters where they landed.  
  
"Run!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Shall we pursue?" another soldier came up to Psyclone. The first one shot cleanly through the head for missing the three teens.  
  
"Send Nod Buggies only. I'll signal for tanks myself."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Nod Buggies, graphite enforced go-carts with M60 Chainguns, zipped over the ledge that Psyclone was perched on and made their way torwards the three small soldiers.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Go! Go! Move it!" Stark hollerd. Although it was nearly inaudible over the thunder of artillery fire and the approaching buggies with chainguns screaming.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Paul made a split-second decision and dove into an alley. The two others split up and ran into others. Stark heard his EVA beep. He plugged a headset into it and complied.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"It's Paul. What do we do?"  
  
"Got a gun?" Paul took one out of his holster and waved it in the air.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What do we shoot for? The drivers?"  
  
"No, the gunners would still have a shot at us." Ben looked around the corner, only to be met by a volley of bullets and shells. He quickly ducked back into the alley. "Go for the gunners when they get stupid enough to hunt after us. The drivers are unarmed. Easy targets."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Hey sweetie? Where are you?" All Ben could hear was a heavy breathing on the other end.  
  
"Hon?"  
  
"Yeah Ben, I'm here."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Besides the shells, bullets and the dead body lying next to me, I'm fine."  
  
"Dead body?"  
  
"Yeah It's a Nodi general. Or used to be anyway."  
  
"Why would they bring generals into the US? They don't have the manpower yet."  
  
"Think it might be because of you and Angel over in Estonia?"  
  
"Hey, leave Josh alone. Besides, why would they want me?"  
  
"Why would anyone want a teen with energy, intelligence, stamina, and charisma? Perfect formula for a general if you ask me."  
  
"Hear that Paul? I'm a celebrity already!"  
  
Paul flipped him off. Ben began to laugh until the buggies started sounding uncomfortably close.  
  
"OK Paul," Ben held his Glock up, "Showtime."  
  
"Right," Paul pointed, "I got this one."  
  
"Remember, gunner first, then driver."  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
The buggy was pulling up torwards Ben's side of the alley. Then, the gunner spotted him. Fortunately Paul spotted him first. A few pops and the gunner's intestines were torn inside out.  
  
"Good shot Paul."  
  
"Thanks. Your turn." Ben pulled out a GDI standard incendiary grenade and pulled the pin. A buggy pulled up to where the shots came from. Ben threw the pineapple, and the buggy lit up like a sun.  
  
"Anybody got any marshmallows?"  
  
"Will you guys stop goofing off?" Alice was giving one of her teacher- type scorns again. "I just took out the other three."  
  
"WHAT?" Ben looked around the corner. Sure enough, the other three buggies were either smashed up, burning, or stagnant. Ben was at a loss for words. Paul's eyes were huge.  
  
"That's why she's my girl." Ben smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Sir, the buggy front has been neutralized." The soldier, a Major, reported.  
  
"Yes." Psyclone looked at him, "I suppose it has."  
  
"Orders sir?"  
  
"Send the tanks in." As the Major turned to speak into his radio, Psyclone smiled and blew his head off. He began to laugh. "Psyclone 32nd. Attack."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh, God." Alice shook her head. "Now what?"  
  
"Tanks." Ben looked strangely calm. "These guys are desperate."  
  
Paul ripped a pair of binoculars off of one of the dead drivers' necks.  
  
"Let's have a look-see at who is in command of this sherade. Shall we?" Paul put the binoculars to his eyes. After a few seconds, he slowly gave them to Ben, hands trembling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ben asked. "Is it Kane or Seth or something?"  
  
"Worse." Paul said, "Look." Ben put the binoculars to his eyes. Not much Ben thought, the tanks, empty artillery, an APC, and.... What the hell? Ben could have sworn it was a reflection in the binoculars. He switched to infra-red, but the picture remained the same.  
  
He was looking at himself.  
  
"No....it's not...not....not possible."  
  
"Now we're in trouble, Ben."  
  
"God help us all."  
  
Suddenly, there was a crackle on the EVA headsets.  
  
"Maybe not God, but flying nonetheless!"  
  
Alice squealed, "Daddy?"  
  
"Hya honey!" Sheppard almost laughed, "OK boys and girls, GET DOWN!"  
  
Ben, Alice, and Paul hit the asphault. Then there was a deafening screaming that seemed to fly overhead.  
  
"ORCAS!" all three seemed to yell at the same time.  
  
The Orcas, or VTOL assault craft armed with Dragon Tow rockets, blasted torwards the tank line. The things looked like the whales they took the name from with a huge turbine on either side. Once they reached the line, they slowed to a hover and turned around. The line quickly passed them.  
  
"Time to say goodnight," was all Sheppard could say before the Orcas blasted the tanks into the great beyond. As the Orcas flew back to base, a Humm-Vee pulled up to the three exhausted teens.  
  
"I think that's enough exercise for you three." Mark, driving the hummer, said. "All aboard!" The kids got in and they sped away. Ben and Alice fell asleep, her head on his chest, halfway to the base.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Psyclone went back into the APC. Kane was waiting for him, rapping his fingers on a table.  
  
"I'm sorry for failing you Father." Psyclone said, head hung low.  
  
"Oh, my son." Kane put his hand on the clone's sholder, "It happens. I didn't expect for you to win anyway."  
  
Psyclone pulled away. "You didn't?"  
  
Kane started to laugh. "No son. These men and drivers are cadets. You need to be issued battle experience with trained and battle hardened men. I was just testing to see how you would do with these."  
  
"Did I pass the test?"  
  
"With flying colors son, with flying colors." Kane pulled out two beers from a secret compartment within one of the APC walls and handed one to Psyclone, "Now, a toast." Kane held up his beer, as did Psyclone. "To the death of Benjamin Stark, Josh Bitterman, Alice Sheppard, Paul Phearson, and ultimately, the GDI."  
  
"May it all rest in pieces," Psyclone finished. They touched glasses and the APC drove away.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
July 5, 2001  
  
Talinn, Estonia  
  
1200 Hours  
  
Josh's head hit the soil with a sickening thud, mostly because he had a gun in one hand and sleeper holding a Nodi soldier in the other. The soldier tripped and they both fell down. Angel took his rage out on the fool's neck with a crrack. Then he got back up, dusted himself off, and checked his sore chin. It was bleeding, a little. No problem. He pulled his EVA headset over his ears.  
  
"How's the base looking, MCV-1?" Josh asked.  
  
"Deployment underway sir." came the reply.  
  
"Well, don't waste your time talking to me." Josh remembered when they landed a few days ago. Turret defenses were tight, but due to Carter's good eyes, they found a chink in the Nod armor and landed just out of range of those shell-spewing defenses. But, the foot soldiers were ready. About 40 of them started pelting the armored MCV with machine-gun and pistol fire. Then they threw a couple grenades. Fortunately, the three-story monster didn't take that much damage. But the Nodi soldiers did. Josh and his men went completely berserk on the patrol and left none of the idiots standing. It gave the MCV enough time to take 2 days to crawl at about two kilometers per hour to find a good deployment spot. When it did, it began transforming itself into a full building known as a Construction Site. It was rather amusing to watch the thing unfold and deploy into this now 10 story building. What was even funnier to him though was the fact that it was the keystone to the whole SNAFU plot.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a few hundred tanks right now." Josh thought. His stomach rumbled. "And a cheeseburger would be nice."  
  
"That's one thing the Construction Site can't make Josh," Ben's voice crackled over his EVA communicator.  
  
"Ben! Where are you?"  
  
"Look back at the water, Josh. See the hovercraft?" Josh turned, looked through his binoculars and there he was, in his insane glory, jumping up and down and flailing his arms like a madman.  
  
"OK, OK! I see you. Stop making me look bad." Josh looked a little harder but couldn't make out what Ben was bringing with him. "Got some new toys for me Ben?"  
  
"Yeah, a couple hum-vees fitted with .50 calibur chainguns."  
  
"Yippee. Break out the champaigne." Josh was hoping for some tanks.  
  
"Yeah, Sheppard's using his tanks on the west coast of Europe right now."  
  
"Kinda makes you feel appreciated, don't it?"  
  
"Cheer up buddy. In a few weeks, we'll be basking in the sun in the Bahamas with a billion dollar pension and a cheap gold watch."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"Josh, coming up behind you." Josh spun around and pumped a few rounds of his Smith & Wesson into a charging grunt.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Here I come!" Ben had the hovercraft pull right up to the shore and they jumped off.  
  
"Hey man, how was the ride?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke."  
  
"Over there's the bathroom." Josh pointed back torward the ocean.  
  
"I'll hold it." Ben smiled. "So, let's get this base online and operational."  
  
"After you commander."  
  
"No, it's 'after you Colonel.'"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't trust him." Seth sat down in the Nod command center across from Kane. "He's way too untrustworthy."  
  
"Come come Seth." Kane held up his hand. "The control chip in his head is intact and ticking, and he doesn't have the human feeling of curiosity or betrayal."  
  
"All from being half made of Tiberium? What is Tiberium anyway? I've seen it, but never quite understood what it is."  
  
"Very well, I'll tell you. Tiberium, as you know, is a plant that sucks the minerals out of soil and even other plants. The minerals are then combined and formed into the green chrystals that you normally see sticking out of the ground. These crystals are over ninety-eight percent smeltable, and therefore extremely valuable. It also gives off harmful and noxious fumes such as methane, carbon monoxide, and neon. It is because of these fumes that I have ordered the Tiberium hands off except for our new harvester trucks.  
  
Tiberium originally came from a comet that struck near the Tiber river in Italy. It grows at an accellerated rate and, as we know so far, cannot be stopped. In all reality, I named it after Tiberius Ceasar. It's trivial though so shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes please. Tell me about those blobs I saw at the bio labs."  
  
"Oh, those." Kane laughed and took a sip of his flat soda. "Those 'blobs' as you call them are called Visceroids. We've learned that Tiberium sucks the DNA out of all life forms that are not plants. It then splices this DNA with it's own DNA and out comes a Visceroid. The reason we're studying it so much is that it is a real nuscianse to our cause. It is able to spit out concentrated forms of Tiberium gasses at anything it sees as a threat."  
  
"Very well." Seth leaned back in his chair, "What does all this have to do with Psyclone?"  
  
"Psyclone," Kane looked at his 'son', "is part Tiberium. I found out that Tiberium, except under extreme temperatures or radioactive elements, is indestructable. We spliced the Tiberium DNA with Psyclone's DNA and it made him impervious to harm." Kane pulled out a gun and shot Psyclone. Psyclone twitched a bit, and the bullet fell to the floor, flat as a penny. "It also increased his reflexes and common sense ratios by about one hundred fold." Kane picked up his glass and threw it at Psyclone. Psyclone caught it by a few feet.  
  
Kane then leaned forward and whispered, "But, in any event that Psyclone would turn, I made a special bullet just for him." He pulled out a case as small as a ring case, "Inside here is a bullet made out of purified uranium. It'll go through him like a butcher knife through gelatin." Psyclone shuddered, he had heard every word. The Tiberium must have increased his hearing too. He had to tell someone how he felt. Someone who wouldn't turn him in. Someone whom actually loved him and would take him in, not turn him into a robot to do their bidding.  
  
Someone like Alice Sheppard.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Talinn, Estonia  
  
July 6, 2001  
  
0900 Hours  
  
Josh and Ben sit inside the new barracks created by the MCV. It took Ben and Josh hours to get it all together, with the rookie technicians and the battle damage. Josh was fumbling with his EVA and Ben was going through his "Operation Clean Sweep" program to efficiently and quickly eliminate the Nodi prescence in the area. Suddenly, Ben heard a loud thud.  
  
Josh fell asleep while working.  
  
Sleep while you can buddy, Ben thought. It was inevitable, Ben himself was up all night and didn't get much sleep since the attack in New Houston. He could only imagine how long it's been since Josh got any sleep. I guess I'm in command now. Ben thought. He smiled. Time to get my hands dirty. He got up, finishing his battle plan, and walked outside. A whole troup of soldiers were sitting in this massive bulk putsing around, looking at pornos, listening to music, and using their EVAs as phones to talk to their families and friends. If anything made Ben mad, it was soldiers with potential doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"TIEEEEN HUT!" Ben screamed over the comotion. The soldiers were falling over each other trying to stand. This is pathetic. Ben thought.  
  
"OK, good." Ben said quite sarchastically, "That's one hundred push- ups all around. Enjoy gentlemen, I'll be back when you're all done. Maybe then we'll try again." Ben walked back into the barracks while the drill seargeants were keeping watch over the masses.  
  
Ben came back into the mess hall where Josh was snoring merrily away. Ben picked up Josh's EVA and took a look at it. What did you do now Josh? Was all Ben thought. When he looked at it, he turned away. Pornos. Ben slammed the EVA on the table. Josh woke up with a start and looked at his EVA, all smashed up and ruined.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Josh murmured.  
  
"Well good morning!" Ben looked a little peeved. "I thought EVAs were for military, not pornography." Ben scolded.  
  
"Oh come on!" Josh begged. "There's absolutely nothing to do here!"  
  
"Nothing to do?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "Those men could use a little training."  
  
"What? Train these misfits?" Josh began to laugh. "You can't even get them to do push-ups." Ben pointed outside. Josh saw the whole troop doing push-up after push-up, Josh counted thirty until he snapped out of the blissful trance.  
  
"But how'd you, why'd you-"  
  
"These men need a good kick in the butt." Ben announced. "I'm commandeering your men and I'm going to deliver that kick."  
  
"Ben, this is my mission, you came along for the ride. I'm not giving them up for the world!"  
  
"Commander Bitterman, I order you to resign your command of the Talinn operation to me. To refuse is grounds for treason." Ben stood at attention. Josh followed suit.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, return to New Houston and await further orders."  
  
"Yes sir." Josh gave Ben a cold stare. "Permission to speak freely sir?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"You should be convicted."  
  
"Of what commander?"  
  
"Murdering Benjamin Stark, my friend." Josh did an about face and left Talinn on hovercraft, on his way to New Houston.  
  
"I'm here buddy. I'm here." Ben looked at his toes. Was I too harsh? Was all Ben thought. Maybe Alice'll tell me. He pulled out his EVA and typed in the transponder code for Mark Sheppard.  
  
"Y-ello?"  
  
"Hey Mark."  
  
"Ben! How's it going?"  
  
"Josh is coming back."  
  
"Oh, I see. Bad day?"  
  
"A living nightmare."  
  
"How's Alice?"  
  
"She's with you isn't she?"  
  
"No." Mark looked concerned. "You came by and picked her up."  
  
"Mark," Now Ben was concerned, "I've been in Talinn the whole time."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"No...." Ben began to fill with rage, "It's not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ben, where are we going?" Alice looked a bit upset.  
  
"Heh, to a nice park across the way." Psyclone began to shiver.  
  
"What park? There's no park in New-"  
  
"Shut up." Alice gasped. Ben never talked to her like that.  
  
"Ben! Why I never-" Psyclone slapped her. Alice began to scream. Psyclone didn't hear it, he revved his Nod Recon Bike's engine so loud that it was hard to hear anything. Nor did he feel Alice desperately clawing at his skin.  
  
After about three hours of driving, the two pulled up to a building with a Nodi symbol on it.  
  
"We're home!" Psyclone had a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"No we're NOT!" Alice almost screamed, until she finally realized who she was talking to.  
  
"You're that guy who attacked us with the artillery, aren't you?"  
  
"Major General Psyclone, son of Kane, at your service." Psyclone bowed to Alice. She kicked him in the face and began to run. Suddenly she saw a red light begin to appear.  
  
"STOP!!!" Psyclone screamed. "I wouldn'e move any more, unless extra- crispy is how you like your tans done." The psychotic began to laugh. "It's a laser. Just so you know." Alice froze. Psyclone waved a hand at the light and it turned off. "Now, shall we?" Psyclone took her hand and walked her into the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wher'd she go off to??" Ben was ready to sprint the whole way, wherever they went.  
  
"West, torwards the Nodi Bio-Center." Sheppard said.  
  
"Let's go." Ben pounded his desk. "I want tanks, I want big tanks."  
  
"I can only give you the M1A1s." Mark shrugged. "The mammoths are a bit in use right now."  
  
"Fine, gimme all you got." Ben began to run. Psyclone was going down. And Ben was going to make sure of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Psyclone, what kind of name is that?" Alice had calmed down and decided to pump as much info out of Psyclone as possible.  
  
"Psychotic Clone. That's what it stands for." Psyclone smiled. They were sitting at a desk, face to face. Alice was drinking something, "How do you like the cocktail?"  
  
Alice smiled, "It's actually quite good. I never drink hard liquor though." She took another sip.  
  
"I figured that." Psyclone twitched, "There's no alchohol in it."  
  
"Really? It's excuisite."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Get to buisiness Alice. "So, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Did you know that I have never interacted with someone of the opposite sex?" Psyclone turned around and began to study a map. "I mean, I remember it, but I know that it was Colonel Stark and not me doing the interacting."  
  
"Really?" Alice was actually interested. "Well, I guess this is your first lesson." Psyclone began to laugh and twitch. "What do you know about Ben?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well," Alice had to think, "how about girlfriends?" Psyclone laughed hysterically.  
  
"He's only had one. You." He scanned her body top to bottom. "And, if I say so myself, he made a wise choice."  
  
Alice blushed, but then shook her head. Focus Alice, focus.  
  
"Any sex?"  
  
"No. He's a good boy. Just like his father brought him up to be."  
  
"Any temptations?"  
  
"None, he's quite faithful to you, Miss Sheppard."  
  
"Please, call me Alice."  
  
"Madam, we are enemies of war. We are not friends. To talk to you like one would be blasphemy of my cause."  
  
"Very well. What is your last name then?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't know." Psyclone became very thoughtful. "Many years ago, my father's last name was Caine, Jacob Caine, so I guess you can call me by that."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Caine." Suddenly, the door to the room blasted open, and Kane came storming in. Psyclone became terrified.  
  
"F-f-f-Father!"  
  
"Silence." He turned to look at Alice, "Miss Sheppard, you are under arrest."  
  
"No! I won't let you! You are not to kill her too!"  
  
"Too? What do you mean 'Too'?"  
  
"You plan to kill me!"  
  
"Never."  
  
Psyclone lunged at Kane and began striking him.  
  
"Alice! Run!"  
  
Alice dashed out of the room and outside. But she forgot the 'laser' that Psyclone warned her about.  
  
And it had her in its sights.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ben looked through the binoculars.  
  
"Sir?" A tank commander came up to Ben.  
  
"Level it."  
  
"Yes sir!" He yelled into the radio, "Light 'em if you got 'em boys!"  
  
The tanks began to roar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh God." The laser was audibly charging now. She was going to be KFC within seconds.  
  
Gunshots rang out.  
  
But not the ones from the tanks, but ones from in the building.  
  
Psyclone.  
  
"Alice!" He tackled her out of the way of the laser and was zapped himself, but was still alive and unharmed.  
  
Then the tanks sounded. Tracer rounds flew into the air and punished the laser, as well as the buildings within the Bio base.  
  
"Psych!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You will return to me Psyclone. You have no choice." Kane ran to a Chinook transport helicopter behind him. The Chinook flew away and left the ruined base behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Austin, Texas  
  
July 6, 2089  
  
1900 Hours  
  
Alice raced up to Ben, "Ben!" They embraced for about thirty seconds. Psyclone watched, intrigued.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Stark," Psyclone smirked.  
  
Fury engulfed Stark and he began approaching his double, "You son of a.." and he decked Psyclone flat out. Psyclone wasn't even phased.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Psyclone just stood there, "After all, I did save your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, really? Maybe I'll deck you for lying too." Ben once again began to approach Psyclone, fists clenched. But then Alice grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ben, no." She said softly, but sternly. Ben's head whipped around to look at Alice with a picture of shock on his face. "He did save my life."  
  
"This guy?" Ben stared daggers at Psyclone "This nutbag who almost killed us at New Houston?"  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes, Ben. He did save me." Alice said, Psyclone looked a bit confident.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Psyclone spoke up. "She respected me."  
  
"Respected you? You are a Major General-"  
  
"Were."  
  
"Whatever, and you turn sides because she respected you?"  
  
"If you're thinking about men listening to me as respect, then no, she did not respect me." Psyclone hung his head low, Ben was ready to deliver a well placed kick in the- "But my men were afraid of me. Look at me, I'm a freak. A psycho created by Kane and now, I will probably be killed by him." Ben suddenly felt guilty. Psyclone was right, he was a marked man. "All I ask from you is asylum in any GDI base. I don't care where."  
  
"It won't be easy."  
  
"I think your General Sheppard will agree when he finds out about the invaluable information I possess. Some things not even Kane knows about."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Take me to the New Houston outpost, guaruntee me asylum, and I'll tell you all you want to know."  
  
"Fine. But, don't get any ideas."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Psyclone cracked a smirk. "Got any beer?"  
  
Ben couldn't help but laugh. "Do I ever!" Cool, Ben, chill. Ben really hated this psycho. He intended to pump him for info, then promptly have him shot. Hopefully, Psyclone didn't already know it. Which he didn't. They all drove off to the New Houston base.  
  
"Ben, please don't hurt him." Alice grabbed Ben's arm and guided him into his office.  
  
Ben was flabberghasted. "You cant seriously consider letting him be one of us!" Ben yelled as he worked his way behind his desk into his rolling chair. In the wall to his left, there was a two-way mirror which revealed Psyclone clearly. Ben wasn't going to let this looney out of his sight.  
  
"Ben, he saved my life!" Alice seemed quite concerned.  
  
"Give him a medal and send him back." Ben gave up the idea of execution for Alice's sake, but would not even consider having Psyclone as an officer of the GDI.  
  
"I.....I.....I can't." Alice began to tremble.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'd be like sending you to your death."  
  
"HE'S A NODI!" Ben slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Was a Nodi." Alice plunked down into a chair, exhausted, "He quit when he saved me."  
  
"Oh, great." Ben rolled his eyes, "So now we have a walking time bomb in our hands. Death mark and all."  
  
"You have a mark too."  
  
"They don't know me." Ben looked through the two-way mirror. They know him, they know you. Ben thought. He slammed his fist again. "He goes!"  
  
"Ben, please!" Alice got to the point of begging on her knees.  
  
"Him or me!"  
  
Alice jumped up, "Is that what you think this is all about?" She snapped, "You're jealous of yourself!" Ben's eyes went wide. She was right. He put his head on the table with a thud.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Ben let out a sigh, "He stays."  
  
"Thank you." Alice leaned over and gave Ben a kiss. "You won't regret it."  
  
Ben pulled out his Sig, "But if he does so much as blink in the wrong direction...."  
  
"I'll kill him myself." Alice walked out of the office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane landed back in his Euro-Headquarters. Seth couldn't have been happier. His command was back after all.  
  
"Don't break out the champaigne just yet," Kane walked to a nearby computer keyboard.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Brotherhood of Nod Main Terminal  
  
Login Name: Kane  
  
Password: ******  
  
Thank You  
  
Command: Recall Psyclone  
  
Thank You  
  
Processing.....  
  
Recall complete. Awaiting orders.  
  
Command: Kill Benjamin R. Stark  
  
Thank You  
  
Processing.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Psyclone began to spasm and twitch uncontrollably, he then threw himself nearly across the room into a wall and was knocked unconcious. When he came to, only one thing came to his mind:  
  
Kill Benjamin R. Stark  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ben was ready to fall asleep. But, he was too busy thinking. Has this command gone to my head? I already discharged my best friend, upset my girlfriend, and went predjudiced against myself. Ben almost shuddered. Psyclone, what am I going to do with you? Jail? Exile? Death? No. Stop thinking about punishment stupid, your girlfriend's alive 'cause of him. Maybe a low rank to work up from, like me. Yeah, that's it. I'll go make him an officer. Ben got up and was ready to go to Psyclone for his promotion, but the newly Nodi psycho beat him to it. Psyclone was standing at the door.  
  
With Alice at gunpoint in a headlock.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Talinn, Estonia  
  
July 6, 2001  
  
2000 Hours  
  
"Greetings Benjamin." Psyclone cracked a smile.  
  
"Psycl....Alice....but.......what are you doing?" Ben reached for his Sig.  
  
"Touch the gun and your wallpaper becomes an interesting tinge of red." He cocked his Sig's hammer. "For the brotherhood, you must die. That's what I'm doing. Killing you." Psyclone began to laugh. Alice began to cry.  
  
Ben clenched his fists, "Let's go outside."  
  
"Very well. You first." Psyclone dragged Alice close behind as they walked outside. It took them about five minutes to get outside, with Alice's extra weight and Ben's having to explain the situation to every person he walked by. They finally got outside.  
  
"Good, we're ready then?" Psyclone pressed the gun against Alice's head.  
  
"Yes." Ben began to shiver. Hang in there honey, I'm here.  
  
"Excellent." Psyclone looked at Alice, "I guess we won't need you anymore, my dear." He pulled the trigger. Alice fell in what seemed to be an eternity to Ben. He fell along with her, right to the dirt. A bloodcurdling scream emerged from his throat.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" And Ben unloaded both the Sigs he had in his holster faster than any machine gun could. Psyclone didn't even flinch.  
  
"Come on, RuSki. Hit me with your best shot." Psyclone let out the loudest laugh he ever gave. Ben charged fully into Psyclone and gave a right hander harder than a pile driver, and another, and another. Psyclone began to bleed. The psycho felt pain. A feeling not known to him.  
  
"You die know, scum" Psyclone pulled out his sigs and began to unload them, Benjamin predicted the firing spots and dodged them accordingly.  
  
Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Psyclone's head.  
  
"Hi honey." It was Josh. He wound Psyclone's head all the way around. Psyclone didn't move, but then his head wrapped back into place.  
  
"I hate when that happens," Psyclone joked as he backhanded Bitterman so hard that he went flying into the air. Then he concentrated on RuSki. He jumped into the air and gave a battle cry as he kicked the exhausted Stark in the face. Stark flew into a spot of growing Tiberium.  
  
"Your turn," Paul Phearson came out of nowhere and speared Psyclone in the back and threw him into the Tiberium with Stark.  
  
Something amazing happened. The Tiberium began throwing vines around Psyclone's legs and feet. Psyclone gave a scream more terrifying than anything the three soldiers had heard before. Psyclone jumped out of the patch and assaulted Phearson.  
  
What the heck was that? Stark thought. Then he looked where the vines came from. Why did they do that to him and not to me? Then it hit him. Tiberium. He ripped a shard of Tiberium out of a nearby pod. Holding the shard like a throwing knife, Ben approached Psyclone.  
  
"Hey, freak!" Ben yelled. Psyclone spun around, furious. "Catch!" Ben threw the shard at Psyclone.  
  
It hit Psyclone right in the stomach and stuck there. Then the vines started whipping around Psyclone. Psyclone screamed again, but this time nothing could help him. The vines began to attach to the ground and pull Psyclone down. New Tiberium pods began to spring up around the psycho.  
  
"Say goodnight, Gracie." Ben mumbled. Psyclone looked helpless as his head was pulled into the earth. Then, silence. Psyclone was gone.  
  
Ben walked over to the corpse of his love and picked it up in his arms.  
  
"Somebody's going to have to tell the old man." Josh said, looking at his toes and nursing his broken nose.  
  
"Yeah," Paul was wiping a bloody lip.  
  
"I'll do it." Ben sembled no injuries save the one Psyclone caused: the death of his girlfriend, the late Alice Sheppard. Now, it was up to Ben to tell her father.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane looked at his terminal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Error # 29573497a- Psyclone terminated.  
  
Command:  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seis las Vie," Seth said with a broad smile.  
  
"Quite." Kane spun around and shot Seth neatly through the heart. Come and get me, Russian. Kane thought at Stark. You will die like your grandfather and great-grandfather.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Athens, Greece- 1 Mile from Kane's new HQ  
  
July 20, 2001  
  
0400 Hours  
  
Constant battling in athens in the last fourteen days left the great city in ruins. Even the ruins saw better days. Ben didn't care. I'll chase you round the devil's flame before I give you up, Kane. And that was almost what he was doing. A-10 napalm airstrike after airstrike left the horizon on fire, but the HQ still stood. Sheppard stood with Stark.  
  
"Do we have the Mammoths?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yes." Sheppard nodded.  
  
"Do it." And with that, thousands of gargantuan tanks rolled in on the base.  
  
Mammoth Tanks, as they were called, were nearly three times the size of conventional tanks, three times the armor, and three times the devestation. These monstrosities carried dual 150mm cannons and Dragon Tow Missile packs. They could probably go through ten tank platoons and not even think about it. And they closed in on the HQ.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane sat at his desk, staring at his laptop. Men and women alike were in a panicked frenzy running back and forth in preparation to evacuate.  
  
"No, Ben." Kane said, smiling. "We have waited centuries for this moment. The rivers will flow with the blood of those who oppose us." He brought up the main terminal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Brotherhood of Nod Main Terminal  
  
Login Name: Kane  
  
Password:*****  
  
Thank You  
  
Command: Launch Nuclear ICBM  
  
Target: GDI Headquarters-Talinn, Estonia  
  
Thank You  
  
Reminder  
  
In any event that transmission from Nod Headquarters is lost, warhead will self-destruct.  
  
Confirm Launch Password: *****  
  
Thank You  
  
Launching.......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A door in the ground opened near Ben's feet. Then, a deafening roar emerged from the newfound pit. A humongous rocket exploded out of the hole. Uh Oh. Ben thought. "Level that jerk now!" A crackle came on Ben's EVA headset.  
  
"Consider it leveled." Josh said through the EVA. Cannons began to bark all over Athens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Headquarters quickly emptied. Kane was the only one standing in the whole building.  
  
"Traitors." Kane said.  
  
A loud, automated voice boomed through the whole building. "Missile impact in T-30 seconds."  
  
"I win Benjamin. You lose." Kane laughed. But he quickly stopped. He heard something. A whistle. Like a shell screaming through the-  
  
"No! I won! Not you!" The whistle got louder.  
  
"NO!" The whistle became a scream. Kane jumped up and began to run to the exit. Too late. All Kane saw was a flash and a pile of boulders coming on top of him.  
  
"Launch te-rm-inated......." and the HQ was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ben looked at the ruined base through his binoculars. Thouroughly satisfied, he put them down.  
  
"GDI: 1, Nod: Zip." He said. He then switched his EVA on. "Gentlemen, the Tiberian War is officially over." The whole of Athens, and most likely the free world, roared in enthusiasm and victory. But, Ben was preoccupied with a blue hue that surrounded him, and not only him, but Josh Bitterman and Paul Phearson alike. The cheers got louder and louder. But, three people were absent from this celebration.  
  
Ben, Paul, and Josh, simultaneously, disappeared.  
  
End Transmission  
  
Acknowledgements  
  
I'd like to thank my mom and dad for supporting and helping me with this story. To Mr. Baron for proofing and editing it for me, Paul Sauvageau and Josh Larkin, my very good friends, for giving me ideas for the story, All of the Tiberian Special Forces for endorsing this story, Mr. Craig for being the only Gamer/Teacher that I know of, and Eydie Laramore for creating the original Command & Conquer story.  
  
Rock on brothers! -Ryan  
  
  
  
Legal Stuff  
  
This story was written by me, Ryan "RuSki" Stepalavich. I am in no way linked with Westwood Studios or Command & Conquer. All applicable, used characters and objects are trademarks of Westwood Studios. My title picture is also a trademark of Westwood Studios. Command & Conquer is copyright of Westwood Studios. All characters in this story are fictional and are in no way a representation of anyone, living or dead. Any name used in this story related to any real person, living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
  
  
Coming Soon  
  
Command & Conquer: Red Alert 


End file.
